


Сильнейшее оружие Сейретея

by Raehash



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Философия, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raehash/pseuds/Raehash
Summary: Буквально вчера вступивший в отряд Сората-кун допытывается у своего капитана, каким же самым разэтаким оружием грозный Готей будет побеждать особо сильного врага. Пока Укитаке философствовал, увиливая о ответа, мимо проходила лейтенант восьмого отряда и раскрыла все карты. Таймлайн -- до того, как Квинси понабежали.





	Сильнейшее оружие Сейретея

— Капитан, а какое в Сейретее самое сильное оружие?  
— Откуда вдруг такой вопрос, Сората-кун?  
— Ну как же, со всеми недавними событиями, Арранкарами, Рейгаями, никогда не знаешь, что еще случится! Наверняка у Готея есть что-то такое, обо что любой враг зубы поломает. Нулевой Отряд, например?  
— Нет, у них другие обязанности и, в случае чего, вряд ли они нам сильно помогут. — Укитаке обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Энтузиазм в глазах новобранца не угасал:  
— Тогда у Омицукидо припрятана какая-нибудь крутая вундер-вафля, которая рванет — закачаешься!  
Капитан 13-го отряда покачал головой — словечки из Генсея.  
— Если у них что-то и есть, то это настолько секретно, что мы об этом не узнаем вплоть до приведения этого «оружия» в боевую готовность.  
— Как я мог забыть, это же временный шинигами! — Рядовой Сората хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Куросаки-кун еще маловат. Не то чтобы ему не хватало опыта, но вот повзрослеть бы не мешало. Вполне возможно, что если в будущем возникнут неразрешимые проблемы — временный шинигами нас непременно выручит. Но сейчас — нет. Еще варианты?  
Паренек принял вызов.  
— Главнокомандующий Ямамото! У него самый сильный и древний занпакто огненного типа. Уж ему-то в бою никто не ровня!  
Седовласый капитан вздохнул:  
— Сората-кун, ты же не вчера родился. Не все сражения — дуэли один на один. Даже против такого занпакто как Рюджинджакка можно найти контр-мер.  
— Капитан Зараки. У него и занпакто — не занпакто, и запас рейацу такой, что на десятерых хватит. — Не унимался новобранец.  
— Капитана Зараки победить сложно, но можно. Он любит сражаться и не вникать в подробности. Его может победить то, против чего грубая сила не возымеет действия.  
Сората было подумал, что варианты кончились, но потом:  
— Тогда это ваши с капитаном Кёраку банкаи! Во время Зимней Войны вы сражались с занпакто только в шикае. А если бы вы на пару высвободили банкаи — Айзена бы потом и запечатывать не пришлось.  
Ответ пришел неожиданно:  
— Капитану Кёраку и занпакто не нужен, чтобы всех победить.  
Укитаке и Сората обернулись на голос, обнаружив лейтенанта Исэ.  
— Как так? — Удивился новобранец.  
Исэ Нанао продолжила, деловито поправив очки:  
— У моего капитана есть то, что не смогли победить время, Ямамото Генрюсай-доно и поколения лейтенантов 8-го отряда. Это то, что капитан Кёраку ежедневно на протяжении многих лет кладет на свою работу и все, что можно сделать завтра. Если капитан решит переложить _это_ на внезапно появившихся врагов, ему больше ничего не надо будет делать — враги сами возьмут себя измором.  
Пока Сората переваривал информацию, капитан и лейтенант переглянулись, понимая друг друга без слов:  
— Нанао-сан, можете прогуляться под сливовыми деревьями к югу от ваших казарм.  
Лейтенант Исэ кивнула и ушла в шунпо.  
Капитан Укитаке только улыбнулся: «И то верно. Положенный на что-то Шунсуем болт — непобедимое оружие».


End file.
